onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ace's Devil fruit
Alright so we know now that Doflamingo has his devil fruit now but what is the point in bringing it back into the story? As we know Blackbeard has found a way to have multiple devil fruits and I think its quite obvious that Luffy will have to atleast gain a second to match him so I think there is a strong chance that he might get Ace's fruit. What do you think? ..... sanji is referred to as the devil in a couple episodes so it could suit him in a way, but........ what if it was used on the sunny? their first ship gained a spirit form....... so why not the sunny? that way luffy will always be able to sail with his brother and allow his brothers dreams to live on. Broganx3 (talk) 19:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Certainly a possibilty im hoping for that as well but most would disagree lol but if he did eat it i think he would be able to the handle it bcs of his enormous haki Honestly, I think Doflamingo and Ace had some sort of connection such that Doflamingo gave Ace the mera mera no mi in the first place. I have no solid evidence, but my suspicions are mainly drawn from Doflamingo's ownership of the devil fruit at the present, and Trafalgar Law's connection with Doflamingo. At some point in the recent chapters, Doflamingo is stated as saving the "heart seat" for Law, which we learn later is some sort of authority position depicted by four seats that resemble the suits of a deck, at its head Doflamingo, the "Joker" of the Deck, aka the only card without a suit. Trafalgar Law's heart seat is just that because of Law's former connection with Doflamingo, as Law's crew is named the "heart pirates". To that extent, I believe that Doflamingo's ownership of Ace's old devilfruit, and the fact that Ace's former pirate crew (before joining Whitebeard) was the "spade pirates" points toward a possible, but unlikely, connection be tween Ace and Doflamingo. During the whitebeard war at marineford, we see that Doflamingo had no personal grudge against Ace, as when Ace and Luffy are set free Doflamingo even suggests that they not be purseud, as it would be "more fun" (although this is probably Doflamingo's whimsical character at work). Moreover, Doflamingo is known for manipulating assets of the pirate world, be it weapons or devil fruits, especially now that we know about the Smile devil fruits given to Kaidou. So, with this logic, perhaps it is likely that Doflamingo monopolizes certain devil fruits and grows them exclusively, in specific, the mera mera no mi, which would maybe grow again after Ace's death. That said, I still believe that the idea of removing Ace's devil fruit like Blackbeard removed Whitebeard's is far more likely at the present, but we can never be too sure. I still believe that there is SOME connection with Doflamingo and Ace; after all, Ace was properly buried just after Shanks ended the war, and there's no evidence to show that Ace's grave was defiledc so, it might not be all too likely that the fruit was removed, especially since Blackbeard would probably only use the technique of stealing devil fruits for himself, as Blackbeard cut off connections with all other powers (no allies, enemies with the yonkou, obviously enemies of the world government). Still, given a whole two years, anything is possible, especially the idea that Doflamingo and Blackbeard, the two most whimsical antognists of the series, forming some sort of alliance. - SJ It's been stated somewhere that when someone dies their DF is reborn into the nearest fruit. So Ace's grave and body have nothing to do with the fruit anymore Doflamingo simply found the mera mera fruit. I could see it being that Luffy could take on a second fruit and I theorized since Aces death that Luffy will get his fruit. It was said that if you eat a second fruit your body would be ripped apart. Since Luffy is made of rubber maybe he is only of the few people who can take on another fruit. When he eats the Mera Mera his body will try to rip apart but will instead just stretch and will be unable to be destroyed. So I think Luffy will get a second fruit. -Aba1 personally i feel like doflamingo just had a fruit on him during marine ford assuming that df users would die and he was just being smart but that's just me In my opinion I think that Kinemon would eat it. He already has a sword that creates and cuts through fire, the Mera-Mrea no Mi would dramatically increase Kinemon's fighting power and it might just get Kinemon to join the Straw Hats through the rest of their adventure. Dragonlord00X (talk) 00:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Kinemon already has a clothes producing DF he cant eat the mera-mera. i agree with luffy, franky needs to eat it...that would be killerbadass! 14:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC)yea My theory is the mera mera no mi is true and they will get it. But the question is who will eat it? I think the dancer of the strawhats will eat it, Violet is my pick. :) - Tobi 11:43pm, April 2, 2013. Luffy won't get the fruit. 09:21, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Fire Blade Zoro Right, I forgot about the clothes fruit. If not Kinemon, then I agree with the others that Luffy would eat it. Seeing that he already has an attack that can make flames and the ability to overcome challenges that regular humans can't overcome like Gear 2nd. Something similar might just happen, he would start out hard for him then he gets used to it. Also it wasn't stated that the rumor of people exploding when they eat devil fruits is true, maybe a weak user just can't use it, but since Luffy has aquired great strength already probably he can take it. Dragonlord00X (talk) 13:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It is good if Sanji take the Meramera no mi . It will surely improve his Firekicks I think ussopp will inherit the mera mera , because hes the most unlike person in s.c. Shouldn't this be taken to a blog? I thought that forums were for discussing about the improvement of this wiki and the community. 01:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) My personal guess would be Coby gets the Mera Mera no Mi ReverseMountain (talk) 01:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I can't tell if you're trolling or stupid. 01:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) now, now DP be nice it's a... reasonable guess. @Reversemountain tell us why you believe Coby will end up with the fruit?-- 01:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Reasonable? Okay....I guess I can see that because he's Coby's played such a central role so far...in NOTHING. Also, Reverse, fix your sig so we don't have to fix the font size every time we comment after you. 01:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) well he did become a cpt in the timeskip (or is that considered non cannon?) plus he knows haki and is one of Garp's protoges plus he fought in marineford so that means he was considered one of the elite 01:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) In the case of the New World and Marine officers, everyone and their mother knows haki. With those criteria, Tsuru, Strawberry, and Maynard all have the same chance that Coby has of getting the fruit. 02:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) look im not saying its going to happen im not even saying its likely, im just saying its more likely then some random person that hasnt been introduced or a tertiary character getting the fruit. now instead of shooting down ideas, may you please tell me if you have an idea who you think is most likely to get the fruit in your opinion? 02:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Not Robin, Chopper, Luffy, or Brook. And definitely not Bartolomeo. 02:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) well duh, but who do you think is most likely TO get the fruit, or do you not have an opinion on the matter? 02:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I honestly couldn't caKooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 13:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC)re less. 02:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) so what youre saying is the reason you have been shooting down RM's idea is not because you care but because you felt like it? 02:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I still feel like I have an obligation to call out some of the more idiotic ideas, hopes, and claims. 02:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) DP: crushing other users faulty ideas since 2009-- 02:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Just one of my many responsibilities. 03:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) DP why comment on a forum you don't care about? Secondly thank you Cpt Canuck. Coby will probably end up with the Mera Mera no Mi because; Luffy is the one who's going to end up with it, once Luffy puts his mind to a goal he never gives up. Now Luffy has to give it to someone, excluding all the bullshit about people gaining two devils fruits (Blackbeard is the only person in history to do this- I don't think Luffy is going to be able to do it on a whim), then of the SH's you have Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Franky. Zoro and Sanji are already powerful enough in my mind, Oda has stated that Usopp is always supposed to be the weakest, Franky loves his ability to swim and that leaves only Nami (who I still think is unlikely). Secondly the Navy is already in Dressrosa its not unimaginable that so is Coby. Coby wants to be an admiral and every Admiral we have met has a DF so he will probably end up with a power. Finally Luffy likes Coby believes he is a good person and probably that he is good inheritor for Ace. So Luffy has the Mera Mera, runs into Coby and gives it to him. ReverseMountain (talk) 23:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) It still sounds too much like wishful thinking to be considered plausible. Besides, it seems that this mission is only being given to high ranking Marine officers. The lowest officer rank we've seen is vice admiral. Also, Coby and Helmeppo are both at hq, so it wouldn't make sense for Sakazuki to give the mission to an admiral, a vice admiral, and a captain. If anything, he'd send either a rear admiral or another vice admiral as the third person. 00:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Giving Coby the mera mera sounds way too absurd to me. It'd be just as logical as giving Shirahoshi a devil fruit. On top of that, Coby's pride would prevent him from eating it, because he'd rather beat Luffy without the help of some fruit rather than beat him with a logia. All in all, though I don't really mind who the fruit goes to, for Coby to eat it would make little to no sense. 13:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Luffy eating it would be probably most likely and would give him more chances to survive if he and Blackbeard clashed. With both having Paramecia and Logia, it'd be nice. If we are going for the hell of it, since someone said Coby might get it, why not let Akainu get it?- The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle Nah, Don Krieg will get it. 17:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Don Krieg? plz, it's gonna be Gaimon or George black-- 21:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it will go to a new member of the straw hats cause I doubt any current members will eat it. I definitely don't think Luffy will, that would be ridiculous. I am hoping it is Rebecca, but that might change once we see more of her.Skippidy-Bops (talk) 02:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you guys read up on topics before talking about them, but one person may not eat two Devil Fruits. People die if they eat two Devil Fruits. There's a reason why everyone freaked out when Teach got a second power. No one had done it before, and I highly doubt that the idea of eating two fruits had never crossed someone's mind before now. The CP9 weren't just blowing smoke when they were talking about the consequences of consumption. So thinking that either Luffy or Akainu will get the power through conventional means is just plain retarded. 02:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I know, it was a joke. Besides, giving fire to magma is just dumb and retarded. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 14:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I think that Sanji should get it or whoever the new member is (since its been two years since they got one) should get it. Sanji because he already has that flaming heart of passion. The new member because Luffy is gonna want to keep that power close to him. I don't think Luffy will eat it because I think he's going to beat Blackbeard with his one power compared to what Blackbeard thinks is the ultimate power. ~V~ I like to say this is just wishful thinking but i think momonsuke would get it, he ate a devil fruit but it was an artificial one it would be interesting to see what would happen also it would work interestingly with his prexisting condition, i don't know....also he might just be a gluten again and just straight up eat it Say, if you know lufy he would just say " This (Mere mera) looks good.Wonder how it taste like." and before anyone can even stop him he would have already eaten it. It is nearly the same way how he got his gomu gomu fruit from Shanks. In Blackbeard case it is different because he said "I can manipulate darkness with my right hand, and quake with my left" That means he cannot mix up the two DF but ony use them separately and for certain time. Also he is said to be hunting for pirates with more powerful DF to also absorb their power. If two DF is ingested then acording to the CP9 the devils from the both fruits will fight and then destroy the users body but maybe lufy will be exception or blackbeard who was always intrested in Ace will get the Mera Mera fruit. ~_~ BB and Luffy have something in common which is the D in their name, maybe only those who has D can take 2 DF? btw in my opinion, I would consider the muscle man (from BB crew) a possibility... yes i mean Luffy may lose or forced to retreat so that the winner goes to the muscle man 06:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Did no one thinks if the fruit is fake? Up till now I always think maybe the fruit is fake one, Doflamingo just make it and spread the rumor to lure Luffy. Is it just me who think like that or maybe I miss something here?Cypa (talk) 14:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) If it's fake, BB will kill him. - -" I think its better luffy take the mera mera devil fruit because luffy already heating up his body in gear second if he have the devil fruit power he moves even more faster. If Zoro or sanji takes this fruit instead of luffy then its too difficult for straw hats to survive on sea. Beacuse devil fruit user powers sucked up in water. If they take devil fruit also who will save luffy when he fall in water. so i prefer luffy takes the fruit power and sanji and zoro improve their haki skills. *sigh* You do realise that Luffy physcially cannot eat a second DF, right? 13:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * ---- Sanji will eat Mera Mera no Mi after Violet be killed and will become the fire legs avenger. Luffy's second fruit will be Akainu's Magma Magma no Mi. ---- nobody has ever though it could be an object which has the mera mera no mi? Because maybe Cesar could know how do it as he works with vegapunk (sorry for my english i don t know if all is good) :). ill admit, at first I was against, anyone, except franky getting the devil fruit. I mean yes we have seen a cyborg with a devil fruit, but kuma was a paramecia. Having a cyborg with a fire logia would be amazing. No ititem can have a logia power it relies in existing consciousness to activate it seems. But his possibilities would be limitless. However, now I'm thinking about the cool things sanji would be able to do with it....for one hes a cook it fits him. I could imagine them out on an adventure and luffy wants some food, sanji just kills some animal, grabs hold of a frying pan and just heats it up using his hand. secondly and most importantly, think of the awesome ways he could now light his cigs. As far as fighting goes, maybe since he can already completely ignite his body, eating the mera-mera will put him on a level of fire way past aces, eg. blue flames. just some theories what do you guys think? 17:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC)random However, now I'm thinking about the cool things sanji would be able to do with it....for one hes a cook it fits him. I could imagine them out on an adventure and luffy wants some food, sanji just kills some animal, grabs hold of a frying pan and just heats it up using his hand. secondly and most importantly, think of the awesome ways he could now light his cigs. As far as fighting goes, maybe since he can already completely ignite his body, eating the mera-mera will put him on a level of fire way past aces, eg. blue flames ---- im surprised no one's said Sabo yet, Sabo is most likely in my opinion. None of the other Straw Hats will have it, just too weird with the current expertise none of them would actually fit with the Mera Mera. I saw Coby as a suggestion up there. Yeah as an Admiral he might end up with a DF but in my opinion Coby with the Mera Mera No Mi would be so wrong. He and Luffy are sworn enemies! Ace's fire fruit in the hands of Luffy's enemy? Attempting to destroy Luffy? No, just wrong. and for the same reason Luffy just wouldnt give it to Coby. Sabo's gonna inherit Ace's will :) 22:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) FireFistSabo i would like to see ussop getting the devil fruit. with his tactical skills during a fight it would be a great advantage for the straw hats and also boosts his personality up from being so cowardly. 11:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC)pankaj kumar.